guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Minister Cho's Estate (mission)/Archive
I think the different rewards are based on time. I just did the mission and got this when it was over image We didn't skip any cinematics either, so I don't know if that has an affect on timing :With twentytwo-someting minutes (yes, I took my sweet time, after all I want that cartographer title...) I didn't get the Masters reward. I think it's safe to assume that the rewards indeed are based on time. Don't know about the cinematics either, though. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thusly edited. if you can talk with guildmates and get better time windows, it would be apprecated, i'm doing the same --Honorable Sarah 16:31, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::HEY! you took extra time to do the cartography and didn't take a U'' map picture of the path for the wiki! FOUL! get on that would ya? ;-P --Honorable Sarah 16:34, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Would you have prefered a map full of red dotted lines or one without pathing at all? 'Cause that's all I could have provided after that trip ;). Found out it was unnecessary shortly later, though, as you can enter the area as an explorable area after finishing the mission. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:09, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::I just finished it in 19 something minutes, and it gave me the Master's Reward. 20 minutes sounds about right as the threshold for that. -- Beldin 1:36, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Prophecies characters/title So is this mission available to prophecies characters? I can't seem to find the person who will give me the quest (if they will give a foreigner the quest) to enter the Estate. And if it isn't available to characters from "other lands" can said characters ever get the "Protector of Cantha" title? --Rainith 01:50, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :I would guess that it is for Factions characters only; you get the quest from Master Togo whilst in the academy, and you get that quest by choosing a second profession. I haven't done much exploring yet, but I don't know if it's possible to get to the academy island with a Prophecies character. However if they can get into the Shing Jea Monastery, I gues it's pretty feasible that they could get the mission. ::I've been there with my R/Mo from Prophecies and you aren't able to do the quest. You can get into Shing Jea Monastery but I haven't been able to find a single quest or mission to do on the entire island. The Ferry Captain says theres nothing on the island for foreigners, and so far I can't find anything to prove him wrong. Magua :::There's one quest that you can do up in the north east section of the island, something to do with a ravenous beast that eats bad children. --Eudas 10:47, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Could this be an oversight? Seems strange that it would be impossible for Prophecy characters to get "Protector of Cantha" title. Anybody have the connections to ask? There is a similar problem getting Prophecy characters into Zen Daijun. :A better question would be, does this mission count as one of the 13 canthan missions. If it does then, well I think it sucks, if it doesn't then its no big thing. --Rainith 20:04, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, both the Minister's Estate as well as Zen Dajun count for the Protector of Cantha title. By the way: here's another one of ANet'snaming inconsistencies: The title description speaks of having completet the mission with "gold-level", while the mission completion screen speaks of "Standard", "Expert's" and "Master's Reward". --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175''']] (talk) 01:56, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Has anyone tried partying with a Canthan character and having them enter the mission? --68.142.14.31 03:28, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :tried this at Zen Daijun, it doesn't work. tyrian characters are left outside the gate. --Honorable Sarah 14:45, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Also tried at the estate. The guard says some members of the party aren't eligible to enter and will be left behind. --68.142.14.104 22:02, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::: Also prevents 100% exploration of cantha for tyrians, cause both missions turn into explorable areas upon completion.